Worse Than Hell
by thatlad
Summary: Lawrence is a homeless half blood, with possibly the worst godly parent you could hope for. He has incredible innate talent, however everything has it's cost. AN: This is a side project while I work on a much bigger project. Plus I don't own anything except the oc's and the plot.
1. MTV cribs, this ain't

Chapter 1

Lawrence p.o.v

What makes a house a home? I couldn't tell you, mainly because I've never possessed either. Well I had my classy 100 square foot abandoned shipping container just off 156 street in South Queens; with no view, no windows, and no basic necessities for life. But I didn't think that really counted.

I slumped against the inside of my shipping container. I slid off my leather jacket, pulled out my switchblade and started polishing it with a cloth. I only had it for self defense, though I could've made an excellent mugger.

I stood about six foot four with broad, muscular shoulders and arms. My body was lean, partially from exercise, partially from lack of food.

But I stayed away from mugging, and stealing, opting instead to panhandle. It just didn't feel right taking from people; and even though it had probably cost me a lot, I could never willingly do the wrong thing.

Pain in my stomach brought me out of thought. I sighed, and rifled through my bag, I brought out a tin of baked beans, my last one.

"It's my lucky day," I sighed half heartedly. "Hurray…" I pulled the tab on the bean tin and dug in with his spoon, trying to eat slowly and savor it; good food was hard to find. Halfway through I gave up, and scarfed down the rest.

I tossed the can at the wall making a thud that reverberated around the container.

"What was that?" Said a muffled voice from outside. Shit. The voice continued, "You think that was him?"

"Maybe," replied another voice, this one higher. "It came from over there." Shit! I quietly pulled out my switchblade, praying I wouldn't have to use it. Footsteps approached me, there was a clunk as the latch slid open. Fuck, this is it. I raised my blade and the door swung open.

Immediately I leapt forward taking the first person by surprise, a short guy. I grabbed his wrist and slammed his head into the metal door, he crumpled to the ground. Then I lunged with my knife at the figure standing on the right, a girl, backlit by the bright light. The Sun dazed me and I missed, throwing me off balance.

The girl tried to grab my arm but I dodged past her kicking her in the side of the knee, making her stumble into the shipping container. The last stranger, a guy pulled out a sword, like a genuine two for long fucking sword. I glanced at my switchblade, turned around and ran.

I heard him shout something after me, something along the lines of "Wait, come back!" Pff, fat chance Sir Lancelot.

No one chased me, so after a few minutes I slowed to walking, I wound through city streets till I found a suitably dark empty alley to hide in. I hoped they had just been after my stuff, not me. Maybe they'd just take it and leave me alone.

But my luck wasn't that good, never has been. I dozed off in the alley after a smoke and was awoken by a sword poking me in the chest. Guess who it belonged to, Sir Lancelot himself.

My first reaction wasn't fear, it was anger, what did these assholes even want from me. "You know what," I said, "fuck you!" The guy looked shocked at my outburst. "I don't have anything to steal, leave me alone."

The girl next to him spoke in a concerned voice, "We're not here to rob you" That pissed me off even more.

"Oh yeah? So what, you just get off on killing homeless kids." I slapped the sword away from my chest and stood up. "Fucking rich kids," I spat seeing their nice, freshly washed jeans and T-shirts. "Think you can do whatever you want to us. Well you want a fight, come and get it."

The guy stepped forward, his short blonde hair quivering with rage. "Listen jackass," he said through gritted teeth.

"Geoffrey!" The girl yelled, as she stepped in front of him. "We're not here to-" I cut her off with a burst of laughter.

"You're names Geoffrey?" I said through laughter.

"Yeah," he said, his face red as a tomato.

I pushed my back against the wall my knife dropping to my side clutching my stomach with laughter. "What kind of fucking name is Geoffrey?"

"Hey!" The girl shouted, "That's enough. Look," she said making eye contact with me, her eyes were blue, light blue. "We're not here to hurt you." Her voice was calm, and I stopped laughing.

"Could've fooled me" I said, pointing to the sword.

"That's for self-defense."

I snorted. "From who, The Knights of the round table? Why do you have a sword?"

"I'll explain all that," The girl assured, "But you need to come with us now. Your life is in danger."

"Honey, my life is danger." She didn't seem to like the honey comment.

"Listen," she hissed, clearly exasperated, "the world as you know is not what it seems. Come with us, we'll take you to a safe place, a bed, a roof over you, three square meals."

"Prison?"

"No!" She fumed, "A camp near Montauk. Come with us." I thought about it, can't be any worse than this.

I shrugged, "Fine, I'll go." She looked very relieved. The guy put his sword on his belt and followed her out of the alley. I shuffled along behind 'accidentally' stepping on his heels.

The girl walked up to a car parked just outside the alley. Geoffrey got in the passenger seat, I got in the back with the girl. The guy driving was the short one whose head is smashed earlier.

"How's your head." I asked genuinely a bit sorry. He rubbed it.

"Hurts like a bitch." His voice sounded weird, high and reedy. This whole day had been wired I reminded myself.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He shrugged and pulled out into the road.

"Buckle up," the girl told me, I didn't know what she meant.

"Huh?" She gestured to the seatbelt on my left. I took it and look at her confused.

"Buckle it up," she said pointing a clasp by my hip. I slotted it in and it clicked. "Have you," she started hesitantly, "never been in a car?"

"No!" I snapped, fucking rich brats, think they're better than us. She jumped back in her seat at my outburst.

"Sorry, I just," she tried to think of something to say but gave up. I fumed for a minute before calming down.

"It's fine," my shoulders sagged as I spoke. "How could you have known." We rode in silence for the rest of the drive.

*

The car stopped in front of a tall hill with a solitary pine tree at the top. "Here we

are," the girl said proudly, staring at the tree. "Camp half-blood."

"That's a fucking tree." I replied.


	2. New digs? tight

Chapter 2

Lawrence p.o.v

"That's a fucking tree."

"No not the tree, dumbass." Geoffrey said. "Come on." He started up the hill, I reluctantly followed him. When I reached the top of the hill I was met with a sight that boggled my mind.

Spread out below us were dozens of small cabins each one in a different style. One was blood red, another was Silver. Nearby there were sandpits, obstacle courses, a climbing wall spewing lava, and a full sized fucking arena.

I was led down the hill toward a big baby blue mansion, with wrap around balconies, and a big bronze Eagle weathervane. "Damn," I breathed.

He led me up a set of stairs to the balcony. We walked for a while until finally we rounded a corner and saw three guys sitting around a little table. There was an old guy in a wheelchair facing us, and two young men facing with their backs to us. One gas black hair one was blonde.

"Chiron," Geoffrey said, the old dude looked up and smiled a warm smile.

"Ah," he said in a low gentle voice. "Geoffrey my boy, welcome back." The girl walked around the corner behind us. "Emilee welcome back. I see your mission was a success." Emilee stepped forward and nodded.

"Yes, this is Lawrence," she gestured to me. "Lawrence, this is our activities director Chiron," I nodded my head to him in greeting.

"Sup Lawrence," the black haired guy said. "I'm Percy, always cool to meet a new camper." He stuck out his hand, I shook it firmly. "The dumb blonde is Jason" he pointed his thumb at the blonde.

"Hey," he gave me a smile which I returned.

"Why don't you sit down m'boy," Chiron said waving to the empty seat. "I'll explain everything." I circled the table and sat next to him. "I'll start with the basics, are you familiar with the Greek gods."

The question threw me off, I was expecting something more along the lines of: 'how do you feel about joining a crime syndicate' or 'slurp these coke filled condoms, you're going to Miami.'

"Well," I started, unsure. "I guess I know a little, Zeus and them, right?" Chiron nodded, still with that warm smile.

"Precisely. Now, this may come as a shock, but all those gods, all the stories, they're all true. The gods still live, they follow the flame of Western civilization. Wherever it burns brightest is where they reside." I believed him, not sure why, but it made sense; something clicked on in my head, repressed memories, strange experiences.

"I believe you." I said, in awe. Chiron's smile grew.

"I knew you would." Then he stood up, out of his wheelchair. But not like how people normally become unparalyzed. He stood up, then continued to stand up, back legs sprang out of the chair, horse legs.

"You're," I choked, he simply smiled and nodded.

"Emilee," she snapped back into the conversation, Sir Lancelot had long since left. "Why don't you-" His voice died in his throat.

"What?" They were all staring at me.

"By the gods." Chiron gasped the smile gone from his features. Percy pointed to a spot above my head. I looked up to see a dark symbol bobbing above my head. It was a shield, with the face of a woman on it, she was crying blood.

"No way," Percy grabbed his forehead and ground his palms into his eyes. "Argh" he clawed at his face, Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him away from the table.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Chiron scowled.

"Worse than hell m'boy, you've been claimed." thanks for the explanation, I wanted to shout. "You're a half blood like the other campers here, half god half human. Your godly parent," he choked. "Is Achlys, goddess of misery and poison."

Worse than hell, fun. "Emilee, could you show Lawrence to his cabin, I have some reading to do in my study. I'll see you at dinner." His face was sheet white as he turned and clopped into the manor.

"Well," I trailed off.

"Yeah," Emilee concluded.

She showed me around the camp half-heartedly. My favorite part was my cabin, number 63.

"Really? It's all mine?" I was incredulous it was a big wooden cabin painted dark Earth tones with black out blinds and a huge fireplace.

"Yup," Emilee replied, leaning up against the door frame. "You're the only Achlys camper, which makes you head counselor too." I nodded in appreciation of my new house. I jumped onto the bed and was in heaven, after sixteen years in the streets it was the most comfortable thing I'd ever felt.

In the distance I heard a horn blow. I looked at Emilee questioningly. "Dinner." That got my attention.

She led me to an open air dining Pavilion where the rest of the camp was already taking their seats. Emilee explained the plates, goblets, and the burning of offerings as we walked, but I was more focused on the cacophony of smells emanating from that place.

She walked to her table and pointed out one to me. I sat alone on the stone picnic bench. Platters of food whipped to my table, I piled my plate high with grapes, potatoes, and brisket. My mouth was watering but I remembered what Emilee had said. Along with everyone else I stood and walked over to the nearest fire, scraping in a big chunk of beef.

I didn't know who to pray to, so I didn't. I say back down and dug in greedily. I ate like, well like a starving person, which I pretty much qualified as. I got a few sideways glances from the other campers but it didn't deter me.

I cleaned my plate, and put down my fork. For a second, my vision changed, I was sitting on a dirty cot in a dugout. A rat the size of a puppy ran past the entrance in the trench outside. The beans in my helmet we're getting cold.

With a start I snapped back to the pavilion, campers laughing and eating. For a second I could smell the fleeting scent of Belgian mist. What the hell was that. In my head I heard a name Lloyd, once, then it was gone.

I curled up in my warm bed, a first for me. I was still shaken up from my, whatever that was at dinner. But I was also exhausted, and the bed was very comfy. After some tossing and turning I managed to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of German dive bombers. "Stukas!" I shouted and dove onto the floor. I curled into a ball and covered my head. I scrabbled for my helmet but it wasn't there. The screeching stopped, I cracked open one eye and saw my cabin. There were no Stukas, no Germans, no bombs.

"Fuck I need a smoke."


	3. Really, what kind of name is that?

Chapter 3

Lawrence p.o.v

"Fuck I need a smoke." I sat back against the side of the fireplace and fished around in my jacket pocket.

As I smoked I thought back to recent events. This morning, those, what had I called them, Stukas? Why had I heard them? How did I know what they were?

Maybe Chiron would know, I decided to ask him after breakfast. Speaking of, the horn blew again. I tossed my cigarette butt into the fireplace and stood up. I dragged my new camp clothes on and walked out toward the dining pavilion.

The pavilion was already close to full by the time I got there. I sat at my empty table and piled eggs and bacon onto my plate. I ate slower than the night before, still thinking about the visions. At dinner I had seen something from another time, I was sure of that.

After breakfast I went looking for Chiron. He wasn't on the balcony of the big house so I checked inside, no dice. I thought Emilee might know so I walked over to the Athena cabin.

The door was open when I got there so I called in. "Hello?" I heard some shuffling and cursing from inside, and the door opened. A tall blonde girl was standing there, she looked a bit like Emilee.

"Hi," she said a bit out of breath. "Are you new?" I nodded.

"I'm Lawrence," I stuck out my hand. She shook it quickly.

"I'm Annabeth. What did you need?" I glanced past her into the cabin, no one was there except Percy sitting on one of the bunks.

"Umm, I was just looking for Emilee." She pointed toward the arena.

"She went to spar with some Apollo kid."

"Alright, thanks." I waved and walked away. Annabeth shut the door and locked it.

"That was weird." I said to myself as I walked toward the arena. I hoped the Apollo kid in question wasn't the one I was thinking about.

"Ugh!" I said as I entered the arena, seeing one blonde headed jackass. Geoffrey turned to glare at me.

"What do you want new kid?" He spat back.

"To be doing anything but talking to

you." I retorted walking toward them. They were on the side of the arena cooling off after a sparring match. I couldn't help but notice how good Emilee looked; her long red hair was up in a messy bun, and her green eyes were fiery with determination.

"You wanna back those words up?" Geoffrey snarled picking up his sword. I stepped forward looking him right in the eyes.

"Boys!" Emilee shouted. "That's

enough." We both looked sheepishly at the ground. "Lawrence," she turned to me, her voice softening a bit. "Did you need something?"

I turned away from Geoffrey and looked down at her, just now realizing how much taller I was than her. "Yeah, can we talk somewhere else." I saw Geoffrey roll his eyes but I ignored him.

"Sure, let's go." We walked together out of the arena.

"So," She said casually, "what's goin' on?" I was silent for a second, trying to figure out how to explain the visions in a way that wouldn't end with me in a psych ward.

"Well," I started cautiously, "I've had these, visions." She cocked her head.

"Like dreams?" I shook my head, and she gave me a confused look.

"Like," I struggled for the right words, "I'm awake, but suddenly I'm somewhere else, and I have weird memories. Memories of someone else's life." She stopped in her tracks.

"Hold up," I stopped to face her, "so give me an example of this."

"Well, last night at dinner, I put my fork down, and suddenly I was sitting in a old dirty cot. I was eating beans out of a helmet, and I was in some kind of Army uniform."

"And you had different memories?"

"Yeah, but it was so quick I only remember one thing." I shook my head, trying to place the word. "Ah, it's gone now, shit."

I must have looked pretty bad, because Emilee put a hand on my shoulder, and spoke in a calming tone. "Come on let's go to The Athena cabin library, there might be something useful in there."

The library was big, who needed this many books? Growing up on the street I'd never had access to books really, and that was fine by me.

"Here," Emilee pushed a huge musty old book into my hands, "start by reading this." I flipped through the pages, none of it made sense to me.

"Umm, I can't read this." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry, ancient Greek will start to come naturally to you. Hold on, I'll get you the translated version."

She rummaged around then took the huge book from my hands replacing it with a slightly less musty one. Again I couldn't read a thing. I started to sweat nervously.

"Uh, I can't read this either." Emilee cocked her head on confusion. "Growing up on the streets, I never learned how to read." Her eyes widened.

"You can't read, like at all?" I shook my head. "Come on, sit down." She led me to a table with a few chairs, I sat. Emilee started rummaging through one of the shelves.

"What's going on?" I asked as Emilee shuffled around the room grabbing books and paper. "I told you I can't read." She placed some small books on the table and put a stack of paper in front of me.

"That's fine, I'll teach you."


	4. Get well soon, wait you're dead

Chapter 4

Lawrence p.o.v

"That's fine, I'll teach you." My jaw went slack, why would she want to help me? I'd been nothing but rude to her and her friend.

"Why?" I said almost inaudibly, she looked at me confused. "Why would you teach me?" She sat down across from me, with a weird look on her face.

"I just want to help you. I like helping people." It didn't seem like the whole truth, but I decided it was good enough for now.

"Alright then," she perked up as I spoke, "where do we start." She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down a bunch of letters.

"This is the alphabet."

*

"What the fuck is an adverb?" Emilee had been talking about nouns, verbs and adjectives for a good half an hour now. I almost started to understand, then she just threw this adverb curveball at me out of the blue.

"An adverb is a word that modifies an action verb, an adjective or another adverb."

Wow so helpful. I opened my mouth to tell her that was about as useful as a sprinkler in a rainstorm, but the horn blew for lunch.

"Alright, we'll get back to that after lunch" Emilee said as she cleared off the table.

"Could we take a break actually?" I said yawning, Emilee smiled.

"Sure, we'll go to the arena, I'll teach you how to sword fight." I nodded in approval and walked with her to the dining pavilion.

Lunch went pretty much without incident, a small food fight between the Hermes table and the Aries table, catching the poor Demeter kids in the crossfire. Some words from Chiron about capture the flag, and Jason returning to a different camp. People weren't too pleased about that, apparently the guy was a great hero.

After we'd finished up we walked together to the arena. "We'll need to get you a weapon first." Emilee said, heading toward the Athena cabin. "We've got a good armory in camp. But the Athena campers keep a stockpile."

The stockpile was in what looked to be a garden shed from the outside. But when Emilee opened it she revealed walls covered in racks of assorted bronze weapons. Celestial bronze, which I'd been told was the only metal able to kill a monster.

"Take your pick." Emilee gestured around the room. I picked through the assortment of deadly objects. There were swords, spears, knives; and a shotgun, like pump action, kick ass, twelve gauge shotgun. I picked it up, a little smile forming on my face, but it just didn't feel right.

As I perused further my jacket pocket grew warmer and warmer. I reached in and grabbed out my lighter, it was hot to the touch. As I stared at it, its form started to shift, the body turned into a long handle and the lid elongated into a long, polished, celestial bronze blade.

I grabbed the hilt with my other hand to keep the blade up. "Shit." I breathed in awe.

"What the hell?" Emilee gasped,I shrugged at her just as bewildered.

"I don't know, it just transformed. It was super hot, then it just, sword-ed." I was pretty sure that wasn't a word, but that was all I could think to say.

"Sword-ed?" Emilee raised an eyebrow at me, I just shrugged again. "Well, can you transform it back?" I shrugged again, and concentrated. I imagined it shrinking back to the small bronze flip lighter I'd carried all my life. As I focused I felt the handle shrink and change from leather back to metal, until I was back to holding just my lighter.

"Well that was cool." I said, "I guess I don't need to pick a weapon now." Emilee smiled and nodded.

"Well then, let's get to the arena." I slipped the lighter back into my pocket and walked with her back out and toward the mini colosseum.

*

When we got there it wasn't very crowded, a few campers spared on one side, while a dryad sewed up a training dummy in the shade.

"Well, let's get started." From her belt she pulled out two short swords. I pulled out my lighter and imagined that long sword. But the lighter didn't quite follow my instructions instead of the long straight sword I'd had before it became wooden and shot out in both directions becoming a two and half meter spear.

"I guess it can do that too." Emilee said with a grin. Then she lunged swinging her dual blades, instinctively I parried them away and jumped back into a half crouched position. Emilee dodged to one side and ran at me swords raised, without thinking I tucked the spear under my elbow feinted high and swept her feet from under her.

I leapt over her and pointed my spear at her chest. Then, she wasn't Emilee, suddenly her red bun became a German stahlhelm, my spear was an American m1 with a bayonet fixed on the end. I looked up from the terrified German boy and didn't see the stone arena walls, and sandy ground, instead they were replaced by rolling German hills; and countryside pockmarked by craters, and littered with dead American and German soldiers.

I felt a cool Autumn breeze caress my cheek; the smell of death lingering in the air reminded me of the battle. Lucas, Lucas was- "Lawrence!" The German shouted. I whipped my head around and leveled my bayonet at his forehead. "Lawrence!" He cried again, this time in Emilee's voice. I blinked and the brutal scene disappeared, replaced by the camp half-blood arena.

I looked down, Emilee was lying there with a look of terror on her face. "Lawrence?" She asked, fear obvious in her tone. I stumbled backward dropping my spear.

"Emilee," I said, my voice cracking, "Emilee, gods I'm so sorry." I helped her to her feet, and dusted her off.

"The look in your eyes." she sounded like she was about to cry. "What happened?" I took a shaky breath, still working that out for myself.

"It was another vision. Here let's sit down." We walked to the shade and leaned up against the arena wall.

As I described my vision to her, Emilee's face went from scared, to worried, to curious. "Do you remember any more this time?" Her voice much more steady now. I thought about it.

"Yeah," I replied slowly. "I remember the battle." Images of it flashed through my head. "We came over a hill, in the valley below us were Germans. A whole battalion of those sons of bitches." I gulped remembering the fear rising in my throat.

"We caught 'em off guard, set up our guns on the crest of the hill and laid into those fuckers. Probably hit a hundred in the first go." I still heard the gunshots ringing in my ears. "We had 'em on the ropes till a whole other company hit our flank. We were outnumbered three to one, and outflanked. We fought hard but they were winning, that is till regimental artillery hit 'em and a tank company from first armored flanked behind them from the rear."

"The battle was going great, then I saw Lucas go down. He was my best friend, German hit him right in the head." My breath was shaky, and Emilee's hand was resting on my arm. "After that it's blank."

Emilee spoke almost inaudibly, "What was your name?"

"Thomas,"


	5. Lamps fucking hurt

Chapter 5

Lawrence p.o.v

"Thomas," I said, "Thomas Smithson, Alex company first Sergeant, 101st

Airborne. My friends called me Tommy." Emilee rubbed circles in my back to calm me down; it helped a little.

The images of battle were starting to fade in my mind and I could no longer smell the death, but I still remembered. That was part of me, somehow, for some reason, Thomas Smithson was part of me.

"I think I understand the visions." Emilee said, hand falling back to her side. "Thomas, his soul is attached to you, somehow." I nodded slowly, it made some sense. "Maybe it's your mother, goddess of misery. Miserable souls are attracted to you."

"Fun." I croaked, my voice lost somewhere back in Germany.

"That would explain how good you are at fighting too." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been training here four years. You've never even held a spear before. There's no way you should've been able to beat me that easily." I smiled and nodded.

"Excuses excuses." She smiled and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." She looked away but I could see her smiling.

"Want another round?" I asked already knowing the answer. She faced me again, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" She jumped to her feet. I followed her back to the middle of the arena. She unsheathed her swords and I pulled out my lighter. In an instant it was a spear again. I leveled the point at her and charged, she dodged to the left and slashed down at my side. I just barely moved my spear shaft in the way parrying her blades to the side.

She leapt back and I pressed my reach advantage, keeping her away with jabs so I was out of her range. We circled one another, weapons at the ready, until I saw my opportunity. I lunged low between her legs knocking her right knee off to the side. She flailed her arms to regain balance and, with the butt off my spear, I slammed her in the chest. She toppled to the ground.

"Rematch." She said between gasps. I laughed and nodded leaning on my spear to catch my breath. Suddenly, it was a lighter again, I plummeted to the sandy floor, landing next to Emilee who was trying not to die from laughter.

We fought for hours, I won most of the time but Emilee managed to outsmart me once or twice. It got even harder for her when, halfway through, my spear turned into a five foot scimitar and she had to change her entire strategy. We concluded that the lighter took on the form of whatever weapon was best for the opponent.

*

When the dinner horn blew we were both sweating our assess off, so we split up and showered before heading to the dining pavilion. I got there early and waited at my table. Pretty soon the pavilion was bustling and plates loaded with food were set on my table. I licked my lips and loaded up with food. Along with everyone I stood walked to the fire and scraped some in. I made a silent prayer to the gods, thanking them for bringing me to camp half-blood.

The food was great, like always, and it tasted even better with the knowledge that I was finally safe.

*

I was woken up the next day by a loud knocking on the door. "Ugh!" The knocking continued. "No! Piss off!" Someone opened the door, last straw. I grabbed the lamp beside my bed and whipped it at the doorway.

I heard a grunt and a thump as someone fell to the floor. I looked up to see who it was, give you three guesses. "Geoffrey." I rolled my eyes at the dazed boy lying on my floor.

"Fuck you man." He groaned and rubbed his head. "Gods that hurts." I made fake pouty lips at him.

"Awww, boohoo." He glared at me. "You gonna cry?" He flipped me off and stood. "Why are you even here?"

"Emilee sent me to get you." He says through gritted teeth. "Meet her in the library." I raised and eyebrow at him.

"So you're her messenger now huh? Damn I didn't think the friend zone got that deep." Geoffrey looked about ready to flip.

"Just go." He turned and stormed off. I chuckled to myself. I rolled out of bed, pulled on pants and a CHB tank top. I checked my reflection in my cabin's mirror. Looking good, I tousled my hair and left the cabin.

I headed in the direction of the Athena cabin. When I got there it was empty, so I headed to the library. There I found Emilee sitting at a table with a huge stack of papers, and an almost empty jug of coffee. "Hey," I said, her head snapped up and I saw bags under her eyes, her hair had probably started off in a bun, but was now just a complete shambles.

"Hi," She responded, before quickly turning her focus back to the book she was reading. Or more accurately two books, that she was seemingly trying to read simultaneously.

"Okay," I said, slowly sitting down. I tried to get her attention, but she was either too focused, or too sleep deprived to notice. "Emilee. Emilee!" She snapped her head up, I put a hand on both books. "Chill the hell out. What are you even doing?"

She tried to snatch the books back but I closed them and tucked them under my arm. "Fine," she sighed and leaned back. "I was trying to research this Thomas, and your condition in general." I nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "Well, turns out he's real."

She pulled a folder out from the stack of paper and handed it to me. "Still can't read remember." I said handing it back to her. Her eyes widened.

"Shit, that's right." She took it and started to read. "US Army attestation papers. Thomas Smithson, mother: Helena Smithson, father: unknown. Enlisted December 10 1941 to the 101st Airborne division in New York. Killed December 26 be shell fire in siege of Bastogne."

I heard explosions, bullets whizzing by, trees cracking. I blinked away the noise and sweat beaded on my forehead. Emilee didn't notice and carried on talking.

"And these," she pulled out another sheaf of papers. "These are the camp

half-blood records from 1938." She flipped through to a certain page and scanned down it with a triumphant look on her face. "Right here, Thomas Smithson, sixteen, son of Aries." I thought about that for a second. Somehow, I had a ninety six year old dead demigod's memories.

"So, how is he me? Or, how am I him?" She shrugged.

"Still figuring that out. But I think I know someone who can help." I raised and eyebrow.

"Who?" Emilee stood tucking some papers and books under her arms.

"Nico Di Angelo, Hades cabin head counselor."


	6. The power of cheeseburgers

Chapter 6

Lawrence p.o.v

"Nico Di Angelo, Hades cabin head counselor." She paused in the library doorway and turned to me. "You coming?" I stood and followed her.

We walked to a black cabin and Emilee knocked on the door. No one answered but I could hear muffled talking inside. "Your ass is mine Di Angelo."

"Oh yeah big boy? Come and get it." I heard footsteps.

"You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah!"

Emilee knocked louder on the door, it swung open and the scene inside was not what I was expecting. The guy who opened the door was tall, with unruly blonde hair, on the floor was a short pale guy in pyjamas holding a Wii controller.

"Hey, we were having our monthly Mario Kart tournament, is it important?" Emilee looked a bit stunned at the lack of sex.

"Uhh yeah," she got out. "We need to talk to Nico about some dead people stuff. Sorry Will" Will looked a bit disappointed but he let us in. Nico turned to us with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Well, this is Lawrence," She gestured to me. "And he's been experiencing some unique stuff. Visions and memories from a dead demigod's life. Like flashbacks." Nico's eyes widened he stood up.

"That is interesting, do you know who the demigod is?" Emilee nodded, and was about to respond, but she was cut off by the breakfast horn. "Well, let's pick this back up." We turned and went to breakfast.

"Hmmm," Nico sat cross-legged on his bed, Will looking over his shoulder as he read Emilee's research notes. "I've gotta say, I've never heard about anything like this before."

"Good to know," I said sarcastically, "but what is it." Nico glared at me, normally I would have been intimidated, but Nico's skull and crossbones pyjama pants kind of ruined it.

"I'm getting there." He flipped through a few more pages. "What seems to have happened is, this Thomas died, but either he didn't go to the underworld, or he's returned as a ghost somehow. In both cases he's become attached to you." Nico stood. "I'm going to get answers, you coming?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing as well.

"To talk to him, of course." He said, with a wicked grin. My face went pale, must be a figure of speech or something. "Hold on to my arm." He continued to us, still with that eerie smile. I grabbed his arm like he said, as darkness pooled around his feet. Holy shit. I saw Will roll his eyes and lay back nonchalauntly. I wanted to ask how he was so fucking calm, but then he was gone.

The three of us were standing in a McDonald's parking lot. I let go of Nico and stumbled back my stomach flipping like a kite in high wind. The venue seemed odd. "Nothing like the Golden arches for communing with dead paratroopers eh." I asked, he shot me yet another glare.

"We aren't doing it here, obviously." He growled. Emilee stumbled around struggling to find her balance.

"Yeah Lawrence, don't you know anything about talking to the dead?" she said, sarcastically. She was still unsteady, so I put a hand on her shoulder, she straightened out immediately, which was good.

Nico led us inside the McDonald's. It was mostly empty except for some high schoolers, eating their lunch and laughing. He sauntered up to the cash register, still wearing his pyjama bottoms. "Ten cheeseburger Happy meals please." The order didn't really fit Nico's gravely tone. The cashier looked stunned then just asked.

"Uh, for here or to go?" Nico handed her forty bucks.

"To go." She took the money and gave Nico his receipt. He turned and took a seat by the window, staring off into the distance like he was in some crappy music video. Emilee and I sat beside him.

"So," I started, semi annoyed. "How is this supposed to help us speak to Thomas?" Nico gave me a look that I couldn't read, probably annoyance and ignored me.

When our Happy meals were ready Nico grabbed them and led us back to the parking lot. "Hold on to me." He said, we both grabbed back onto his arms, and we dissolved into the shadow of a Toyota Prius.

"Gods damn it," I stepped back shivering. "That's fucking weird." We were in a big open field, next to us was a little run down tool shed. I looked to Emilee to make a joke, but it quickly died in my throat. She was on the ground clutching her knees to her chest, clearly shaking. "Emilee," I stepped toward her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, I didn't believe her.

"I'm fine." She said her voice so brittle it sounded like it could shatter at any second. I sat next to her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she repeated, voice settling a bit. "It's just, a long story, I'll tell you some time." I helped her to her feet, Nico was standing there awkwardly.

"Alright," he said shuffling from foot to foot. "Let's go get shovels." He pointed to the run down shed. I was about to walk to it, when I had a thought. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my lighter. Quickly it transformed into a long celestial bronze spade.

"I'm set." Nico pointed to the ground at my feet.

"Start digging then." I gave him a thumbs up as he started to walk away with Emilee, who was still unsteady on her feet. I started to dig a hole, I wasn't sure how big to make it so I just kinda dug. The soil wasn't too hard and it was a warm day, so the going was quick.

By the time the others got back I had a pretty decent sized hole. They shoveled a little bit before Nico stepped back. "Alright that's good, everyone out of the hole." We all stepped out and Nico started emptying the Happy meals into the hole.

After he was done wasting all that food he closed his eyes and concentrated. Mist started forming around us and shimmering brings started appearing and walking to the food filled hole. Nico pulled out his sword and held them away, swishing the blade through the misty night air.

Suddenly, my arms started to glow bright white. A figure stepped out of me and turned. He was tall, a helmet on his head, a rifle slung over his shoulder. His body was well built, with broad shoulders, and a lean frame. But his uniform was covered in blood, it dripped all down his front from his chest, which was riddled with shrapnel. Nevertheless, his face held a proud smile, and when he spoke his voice was clear, and commanding.

"Lawrence," his voice was familiar, like I'd heard it in my head a thousand times. "Good to meet you face to face." I nodded.

"Likewise."

"Hopefully the others will join us soon."


	7. Word of the day: melancholy

Chapter 7

Lawrence p.o.v

"Hopefully the others will join us soon." That sent a shiver up my spine, what did he mean others.

Emilee voiced my question "Who are the others?" Thomas just smiled at her.

"Ah," he said, "Here they are now." As he spoke more ghosts walked out of me, they stood next to Thomas, so now there were seven in total. This was too much, I fumbled in my pocket for a smoke. I put it to my lips and lit it, the nicotine calming me.

"Who are you." I asked to the assembled spirits. The one on the far left stepped forward. He was wearing Greek armour, holding a large round shield in his left hand, and a long spear in his right. His torso was covered in stab and slash wounds. When he spoke he had a strange accent that I couldn't place.

"I am Tripolius, son of Aries, a warrior of the great Spartan rear guard left to defend the mountain pass Thermopylae from the million strong Persian invaders." He stepped back and the man next to him stepped forward. He wore glittering Roman armour, he held a large rectangular shield, and a gladius hung at his hip. The side of his head was caved in, and blood dripped from wounds on his chest.

"I am Maxis, son of Jupiter, elite centurion guard of the Roman legions. I fought many foe and was killed at Trebia while doing battle with Hannibal." The next to step forward wore a redcoat uniform, he held a musket, and spoke in a British accent. His chest had a few bullet wounds in the center, and stab wounds dotted around it.

"I'm Alex, son of Athena, I fought Napoleon throughout the Mediterranean, and Europe. Finally I fell to his forces at Waterloo." The next man was black, with an American civil war uniform, he held a musket. There were two stab wounds in his chest, he was covered in dirt, and his eyes were slightly bulged out, like he'd been choked to death.

"My name's Jones, son of Apollo, I was a Yankee in the civil war. Died 1865 from artillery fire." The next man wore a Canadian world war one uniform, he had a rifle slung over his shoulder. The skin on his face and hands had been partially melted off, revealing ivory underneath.

"I'm Lloyd, son of Poseidon, Canadian red devil, fought through most of the war, helped take Vimy, fought in all three battles of Ypres, died in the last one, in the mud of Passchendaele." Thomas stayed back and the guy next to him stepped up. He was black, he wore a '60s American Green Beret uniform, he held an M16, and had a Colt 1911 on his hip. His legs were mangled and burnt, but he still somehow walked.

"I'm Damian, son of Pluto, I was a Green Beret in Vietnam, got my legs blown off on a retreat, bled to death in the jungle."

Thomas stepped forward again.

"We are the souls of fallen heroes, we inhabit your body. Our skills and knowledge are passed onto you, however our memories are too. This is a blessing and a burden but you can learn to control it. You are destined for greatness Lawrence, do not fail." With that they faded into the night.

After an awkward silence I said. "No pressure." Emilee laughed, the sound clear and bright in the foggy October morning, all the built up tension immediately dissipated. I started to laugh with her, Nico cracked a smile before speaking.

"Let's get back now." We nodded and held his arms. I saw Emilee looking at me, I met her eyes and she looked away as we dissolved for the third time today.

We reappeared in the Hades cabin next to a very bored looking Will. He smiled when he saw Nico, but it evaporated when Emilee appeared. She collapsed to the floor, I caught her just before she face planted and laid her on her back. Her nose was bleeding, badly, and her face was pale and covered in sweat.

Will ran over and kneeled next to her. "What's wrong with her?" He asked frantically.

"You tell me!" I shouted back, "She was getting dizzy and stuff when we teleported before. But not like this." Will checked her pulse, and did some other doctor shit before lifting her up bridal style.

"Her sinuses are ruptured, we need to get her to the infirmary. Come on!" I ran with him opening the cabin door. He barked some orders to a few campers who ran off towards the big house. I didn't process what he was saying, I was too worried about Emilee. Sure, I hadn't known her long, but she'd brought me here, and helped me. Plus, it wasn't like I had anyone else.

We ran up to the big house doors where a camper was waiting with a stretcher. She helped us lay Emilee down on it and Will wheeled her into the camp infirmary. He told me to stay outside, I wanted to protest but he shut the doors in my face.

I paced in the hallway for the whole two hours they were in there. When the door finally opened it was Will. "She's going to be ok." I breathed a huge sigh of relief which had been building in my chest. "You should go In there." I nodded and walked past him.

Emilee was sitting propped up in a cot reading. I walked over to her and sat in the small plastic chair by her bed. "Hey," She turned to me groggily.

"Hey," Her speech was slow and slurred, which concerned me a little.

"You feeling alright?" I asked. She put down her book and nodded.

"They put me under, I'm still a little

loopy." She kneaded her eyes then winced like it was painful, her hands rested back on her chest, fingers interlaced like she was being buried.

My vision changed, I was seeing through Jones's eyes, it was my mother's funeral. I was nine years old, wearing the only black clothes I owned, holding my baby sister's hand while she cried into my shoulder.

Our Father was nowhere to be seen, most likely drunk. The morning Sun shone weakly on the old cemetery, the worn beaten gravestones casting feeble shadows.

The priest spoke but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about my mother, her hugs, her cooking, the way she'd ruffle my hair and tell me everything would work out. I wanted her back, it wasn't fair. I held back my tears, I couldn't cry, my sister needed me now.

My vision returned slowly, Emilee had a concerned look on her face. I felt a single tear trace its way down my face.

"Lawrence," I looked into her green eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?" I smiled a melancholic smile and replied.

"No."


	8. My life's like kinda what my wife's like

Lawrence p.o.v

I ate, alone as usual, around me people laughed and joked with their siblings. But I had no one, a table all to myself. Then, as always, everyone got up to give offerings to the gods, everyone but me.

I'd had enough of the gods, thanks to them my life had been nothing but shit, I didn't see how all these people worshipped them. My sitting was quickly noticed, people started murmuring. After what seemed like ages Chiron spoke.

"Lawrence, why are you still seated."

"Why should I stand, what did these all powerful gods ever do that they deserve my worship." The grumblings grew louder, but Chiron silenced them.

"It is tradition." He was calm but I could hear the strain his voice. I started to eat, a clear message. The campers erupted into anger, the pavilion shook with thunder.

"That's it," I heard Geoffrey's voice, "you've gone too far this time!" Metal rasped against leather, I yanked my lighter from my pocket, spun on my bench and blocked his swing with a newly formed short sword. He sprang back, then swung again, I parried, then Chiron roared.

"Stop this madness at once!" we both froze, glaring at one another. "Lawrence, will you apologize for your disrespect?" I shook my head and heard him sigh. "Then the duel will be held tomorrow, sunrise, in the arena."

*

Sunrise came, I stood in the arena, smoking to calm my nerves, I was sure I could beat him, but good luck telling my brain that. Crowds were gathering in the stands, the whole camp would be watching a spectacle like this.

Then my opponent appeared, clanking in from the other end of the arena, head to toe in heavy armour.

"Coward" I muttered under my breath, and flicked my cigarette butt into the sand. I took my lighter from my pocket and twirled it between my fingers. Chiron stepped out on a raised platform in the stands, the crowd fell silent, awaiting his words.

"Fighters," he bellowed in a voice much more somber than normal, "may the gods be with you." I chuckled, my lighter growing into a thin scottish broadsword. "Let the duel, commence!"

I charged, and aimed a slashed at his shoulder, he blocked with his shield and I danced backward out of reach of his shortsword. He pushed forward slashing down at my head, I sidestepped, parried, then lunged and punched him in the nose with the basket hilt of my sword.

Geoffrey reeled back, so I pressed my advantage, aiming an upward slice at his forearm which he barely managed to block. I aimed a faint left, he moved his shield left, then I changed directions and stabbed at his right arm. He managed to parry, but crossed his arms in the process.

I took this opportunity and kicked his shield trapping his arms, I dance around behind him while he stumbled and slashed up along the back of his thigh. He screamed in pain and fell to one knee. I slashed at his shoulder but he twisted and just got his shield in the way.

Contorted like this I kicked his shield again and he fell right on his ass in the sand. I jumped over him and kicked his sword out of his hand and leveled my blade at his face.

The crowd erupted, some cheering, some booing, I swiped once quickly across Geoffrey's cheek, leaving a long cut from his left ear to the corner of his mouth. Then I stepped back, images of battle flashing through my mind. I tried to ignore them and smiled raising my arms over my head in victory and marching out of the arena, as the crowd continued its mixed cacophony of noise.

*

I was awoken by a slam. I looked around my cabin, bewildered, no one was there, however, my leather armour and lighter were placed on my pillow next to my head. I stood and dressed, tucking my lighter into my jacket pocket, and walked out the door.

Across the courtyard I saw the shadowy figure of a man looking at me, he turned and walked away. I followed him for awhile until I became clear just where he was leading me, the arena. I walked under the entrance arch and saw the figure standing in the center of the stadium.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson?' I called… No reply, I stepped closer and heard movement behind me. I turned but it was too late, someone grabbed my arms, and another knocked out my knees from behind forcing me to the ground. Then he came into view, Geoffrey's smug face staring down at me, I grinned when I saw the bandage on his cheek, and his pronounced lip.

"Feeling a little sore darling?" I moked, "Aw, sorry I know I'm rough. Hope you enjoyed the fucking though!" He kicked me in the gut, but it was worth it. "Ooooh that all you got? No wonder Emilee won't love you!" He slapped me in the face. "You learn that one from your ma?" He punched me, hard. My vision blurred but quickly returned. "Getting there" I clicked my jaw back into place. I opened my mouth to hurl another insult but instead a gag was forced into it. Geoffrey kicked me again, and again, then i was thrown to the ground and the other person started kicking me as well.

They kept kicking me until my vision started to fade, pain engulfing my mind, not even able to call out.


	9. Smoking kills? Thank God

Chapter 9

Lawrence p.o.v

My dreams were nonsensical as usual, and all of them involved pain. Eventually I woke, but my dreams seemed to follow me as my body still shook with pain. I could now feel, ropes around my wrists, and a bag over my head. I was sitting on a chair and I was away of another person breathing across from me.

"Hey" I said into the silence. A pause then.

"What?"

"In my left jacket pocket, I'm dying for a smoke." he seemed to understand and after some shuffling the bag was lifted from my head and a cigarette was placed between my lips. I saw I was in a dim concrete room with no windows and one wooden door, probably a basement of some sort. My captor lent in to lit my cigarette with my lighter. I focused and it glew a hot red, scorching his hands. He screamed and dropped it as I trust upward and headbutted him with all my strength. He stumbled and I spun, smashing the chair across his chest.

Now mostly free I jumped over my bound hands so they were in front of me and went for my lighter, I never got there. Someone jumped on me tackling me to the cold floor as more people surrounded me. They beat me, many using clubs, until my vision was gone again.

This time I didn't dream, instead I floated in a red haze of pain, not all of it mine. I felt a bayonet twisting in my gut, shrapnel embedding itself in my legs, and axe splitting my collarbone. Eventually I regained some consciousness, short glimpses clouded with agony. I saw the doors of a van from the inside, a glimpse of rolling fields, then another concrete room. I think I was there for a while because I saw it many times, then once the door slammed open and a girl was wrestled into the room. She fought hard, and it took three guys to subdue her.

Eventually, I woke up for good, the chair was gone and I was sitting on the cold ground with something warm pushed against my back. After a while the thing moved, it groaned and squirmed. I guessed it must have been the girl I saw earlier so I whispered. "Hey," no reply, but she stopped moving. "I've got an idea" I described my plan and she seemed to like it.

*

I coughed and strained. "Ahhhh! Help, please!" A guard came in looking confused. "Ahhh, help me!"

"What's wrong?" He questioned warilly. I coughed and struggled more.

"I'm sick, I'm dying!" HIs eyes widened and he came closer. Perfect i thought. I shoved back and the girl pushed herself standing with me on her back. I coiled up and kicked the stunned guard square in the chest with both feet. then dropped back to standing. "Ha, take that fucker" The girl had already freed herself with her boot knife and started on my bindings.

After a few precious seconds, I was out I ran to where my jacket lay and grabbed out my lighter. The door slammed open and I instinctively raised my new weapon and pulled the trigger. The sound was immense, and in such an enclosed space my ears rang so loud I could barely hear myself shouting at the gun.

"No!" I yelled at the now shrinking pistol. "No fucking guns! How many times do I have to tell you! Fuck!" It morphed into a shortsword "Better" I lunged and hacked downward at the next guy in the doorway, he parried and I kicked him in the balls, I stabbed him in the heart as he crumpled to the floor.

Stepping over his body I started to run with the girl hot my heels. At the end of the hall another guy stood brandishing an axe. I felt my sword elongate, and I gripped the spear with both hands. I ducked low and thrust upward, under his guard, planting the spear tip in his stomach.

We pushed past to the door, and I motioned for the girl to wait. Slowly I pushed the door open, moonlight flooded the dark hallway, I poked my head out and looked around. A few people milled around a courtyard, enclosed by a wooden palisade. However as I scanned further I saw part of the wall was under construction and open to the outside.

I motioned her to follow and crept out along the wall of the building we'd just left. Sticking to the shadows we made our way around till we were just 30 meters from the opening. Now she took charge, she watched the patrolling guards till she saw an opening, then, "go!" She whispered yelled and we ran.

It didn't take long before we were out of the wall and we dove into whatever cover we could, in my case a fucking thorny bush, which was some class A bullshit if you ask me. We sat there motionless until we were sure we weren't spotted then we met up and walked deeper into the forest.

After what seemed like hours of walking we collapsed next to a small stream. Adrenaline now gone, the pain started to return to my body and I slumped against an old oak.

"That was a close one," the girl said from opposite me.

"Yup" I replied, really just wanting to sleep.

"I'm Reyna Ramirez, daughter of Bellona, preator of the twelfth Legion. You?"

I sighed, looks like sleep wasn't happening. "I'm Lawrence" this was followed by silence, then.

"Is that all?" I sighed again, she seemed to notice this time. "Well what's your last name at least?" I winced, but not in pain.

"Don't have one." Another silence, and was wondering if I could catch a quick nap during all her dramatic pauses.

"What do you mean? You were never given one?" I nodded.

"Never met my parents, so they might've given me one, but nope. When I was old enough, I picked Lawrence get I heard a story about the British guy, in world war one, thought he sounded cool."

"Lawrence of Arabia?"

"That's the one, never gave myself a last name, didn't think I'd live long enough to need one. So far, seems like I was spot on."


	10. Go to work on the Holmes here

Chapter 8

Lawrence p.o.v

"No." Her deep green eyes looked into mine, clouded with drowsy worry. "No, I'm pretty fucking far from okay. The things I saw, in my past lives." I felt Emilee's hand on mine, her soft touch sent a jolt up my arm.

"That's over, you're here now." I felt more tears stinging my eyes, I tried to hold them in. Emilee squeezed my hand, as if assuring me, this was a safe place. I let them roll down my cheeks, more memories flashing.

A packed church in Ottawa, a father burying his son, the twenty one gun salute rattling the windows. Then a field hospital in Vietnam, holding my best friend's head in my lap, as he heaved his last breaths, the holes in his chest filling his lungs with blood.

Soaking wet Roman soldiers fighting desperately for their lives, elephants trampling men to death. Then a mountain pass, nine thousand men stood fearless as a wave of Persian arrows blotted out the son.

"Lawrence," Emilee whispered, her green eyes pierced through the visions. "You're here," she squeezed my hand again, "you're safe." I laid my head down on the hospital bed, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. As I fell asleep, I felt a hand brush through my hair, soothing me into slumber.

*

I opened my eyes and knew immediately, I was dreaming. But this wasn't another flashback, the eyes I was looking through were definitely mine. The scene before me was confusing. I was in a small brick room, in front of me three figures played cards around a small metal table.

The guy closest to me threw down his cards in frustration. The guy grinned and spoke in a low gravelly voice.

"And that's why you never bet against the house."

The third person spoke, a woman's voice, high and soft. "Actually," she laid down her cards, a royal flush. "I'll take that." She raked the substantial pot towards her. The guy who described himself as 'the house' scowled. The first guy pushed back his chair and stood with a stretch.

"Welp, I gotta piss, you two have fun." With that he turned and walked out of the room through a battered wooden door. The house leans back resting his hands on the table.

He opened his mouth to speak but Emily's voice came out. "Lawrence," my dream started to fade. "Lawrence, wake up it's breakfast." My vision came into focus, I awoke looking into Emily's big green eyes. "Why are you smiling?" I blinked remembering the rest of the world.

"I wasn't smiling," I pushed my self back to sitting and winced at my now thoroughly sore back. "Breakfast?" Emily laughed.

"Yes," she pointed to the tray on her bedside table, she had one on her lap as well. I took my tray and tucked in with vigor, all that dreaming had aroused my appetite.

When I was finished it occurred to me that I should tell Emily about my dream. "Hey Em," she looked up, surprised by the nickname. "This might sound weird, but I had this dream." I went on and told her everything I had seen.

When I finished she didn't look surprised, she inhaled long and leaned back on her bed. "And you're sure this wasn't a flashback." I nodded. She turned her dagger in her hand, something she seemed to do when thinking.

"We need to talk to Chiron." She said and swung her legs off the bed, she collapsed immediately, I just barely caught her in time.

"Woah woah woah," I tried to sound soothing. "You rest, i'll talk to Chiron."

"I would certainly hope so." I spun at the voice behind me. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in his wheelchair giving me a knowing smile. It was a weird thing, this was only my second time talking to the guy, but he already felt familiar. "Well," he spoke again, "I must say i'm impressed."

I cocked my head, confused, "With what?" His eyes twinkled kindly.

"Why your efficiency." I still didn't follow, I glanced at Emily but she seemed as confused as me. "You've been here what, three days, and you're already causing trouble,already stirring up trouble." He smiled warmly. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

I sat back down in my bed side chair and, for the second time that morning, recited my dream.

"Do you think it means anything?" I asked.

"Demigods dreams always mean something" Chiron's smile was gone now, and he stroked his greying goatee. "But what, mmm, that I do not know. For now I want you to stay here, train as usual and tell me as soon as you have another dream." I nodded.

So that's what I did, everyday for a month and a half, I sparred in the mornings and read with Emily in the afternoons. I played capture the flag, I sang the campfire songs, for the first time ever I started feeling happy.

I should have known it wouldn't last.


	11. Will I am and fuck you bitch!

Chapter 11

Lawrence p.o.v

I woke to chirping birds, and the bushes rustling. I lifted my head from my wooden pillow wincing at the lingering pain. "Who's there?" I called into the foliage. No response. I went to one knee and shook Reyna's shoulder, she snapped awake, and went to one knee reaching for her sword.

"Who's there?" I called again, this time I got an answer. A silver arrow whizzed out of the tree line, I jerked my body out of the way and it flew into the creek. "Okay, fuck you buddy!" I shouted while grabbing my lighter.

Two more arrows flew, and my lighter shifted quickly into a shield blocking them. I crouched in front of Reyna giving her cover with my now, large bronze shield. "Hunters of Artemis!" She called, "Stop attacking us, we're friends of yours." The arrows stopped and a girl stepped forward.

"Reyna, it's good to see you again." Reyna stood behind me and I stood as well, maintaining our cover behind the shield.

"Thalia!" Reyna seemed excited, "it's good to see you as well."

"You know this asshole?"

Thalia looked at me like I was a cockroach that had just started shitting on her carpet. She didn't answer but Reyna did.

"Yes, Lawrence this is Thalia Grace, Artemis's deputy. Thalia, this is Lawrence, my traveling companion."

"Now this is all real touching, but how 'bout explaining why the hell you're shooting fucking arrows at me first thing in the goddamn morning!" Another girl stepped forward, younger than Thalia with long red hair.

"Watch your tongue filth." She spoke with a confidence and superiority unbecoming if her few years.

"And who the hell might you be? Trying to kill a man before he's had breakfast, you're the filth." Her eyes flared with an angry fire and she stepped forward.

"I am the goddess Artemis, and you will watch your tongue male." Ah shit, that's really not good.

Thomas spoke in my head, "Be quiet for now, just do what she says." I wasn't too pleased with that, no one tells me what to do.

"So what do you want, lady Artemis." Thalia snapped her head toward me fire in her eyes.

"Hold you tongue before I cut it out!" The voices my head urged me to listen, a cacophony of shouts rattling around inside my skull. I smacked my temple trying to shut the voices up, they just grew louder.

"AHHHH, shut up!" I yelled out loud.

Reyna p.o.v

Something was wrong with Lawrence, he was smacking his head and yelling at no one. He dropped his shield and clasped both sides of his head like a vice. At this Artemis stepped forward, she put her thumbs in the middle of his forehead, and he calmed immediately.

At first I thought she'd soothed his mind, but then I looked into his eyes. Before they were, guarded, and a kind of desperate anger floated behind those green irises. But now, now they were different, the guard was down, and the anger was replaced with a pain. He wasn't just hurting, he was breaking.

"What'd you do to him?" I shouted at the goddess, for a second forgetting who she was. I barely knew Lawrence but since we escaped I started to feel responsible for him.

"I shut him up" Artemis replied. Lawrence stumbled, I caught him and sat him down against a tree. He couldn't seem to stop shaking, and tears streamed down his cheeks, unchecked.

I stood, angry. "What the hell, what's happening to him?" The goddess didn't seem to care much.

"I just showed him all his most painful memories, simultaneously." A wicked smirk tugged at the corner of her thin, pale lips. I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Ugh, fine" she snapped her fingers and Lawrence whimpered and curled into a ball, still shaking in the leaf litter.

She turned to Thalia and spoke, in a bored tone. "Thalia, lead this one back to her camp." Thalia nodded. "Now I really must be off." She turned and disappeared into the trees.

I hurried to Lawrence, he was shaking so bad it looked like he was about to fall apart. I rolled him onto his back, his eyes were unfocused, they seemed to look straight through me, and they were full of pain.

"Lawrence," he didn't seem to hear me, "Lawrence!" I shook him, he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes focused, but the pain was still there. "Are you alright?" I helped him sit up, he leaned into my shoulder tears staining his cheeks. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to.

He took a shaky breath, wiped his cheeks, and stood uncertainty leaning on me for support. "W-w" he stuttered, pushed the heel of his palm into his eye trying to slow the newly falling tears.

"We're staying here," I said in a reassuring tone, "You need to rest" he didn't resond but his face seemed to lift a tiny bit. I sat him down against an old oak, and placed a blanket over him.

"I'll find us some food," Thalia spoke for the first time since Artemis left. I looked back at her, standing there awkward and looking ashamed. And though it wasn't really her fault, I couldn't help but blame her a little.

"Go then" She nodded, bashful and walked off into the woods. I sat across from Lawrence and started building a new fire. He watched me, but he wasn't present, whatever he'd seen, well, I really didn't want to think about that.

I got angry then, what right did Artemis have to do that! Lawrence wasn't even attacking her, by what right could she do something this horrible. She's a goddess, a voice inside her said, still, she's a total cunt.


End file.
